1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a multiple mode food frying machine, to a control for a food frying machine.
2. The Prior Art
Deep fat food fryers have always had trouble with their controls. The fryers are extremely hot, they spit cooking oil, they emit cooking oil vapors that condense on the controls, the oil on the control gathers dust and then oxidizes into a gummy film that sticks up switches and other control components. Small mechanical switches have been a continual problem. Grease deposits get in the points and operation becomes eratic. If the points start arcing, there's a danger of igniting the fumes from hot cooking oil. The plastic housings of small mechanical switches become brittle and crack under the heat of deep fat food cookers.
When all this is considered, there is considerable improvement that needs to be done to the controls of deep fat food cookers.
Of particular interest are commercial cookers which are relied upon to produce revenues for incomes. These machines are expected to be very reliable and to require low maintenance.